Nothing Is Written in Stone
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Misa begins to realize that Light is far from perfect, and begins spending more time with the world's best detective as she tries to sort out her life. When she realizes that she's been used by Light in more ways than one, she tries to back out-hard to do when her fate is already written out. LxMisa, Light-bashing, T for now, might end up becoming a Harry Potter XOVER.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did (SPOILER ALERT) L would not have died.**

**This will be an L and Misa story, and I'm considering making the story a cross-over with Harry Potter (which wouldn't interfere with the pairing) as there aren't nearly enough of those, but I haven't decided yet. If I do end up doing so, Harry will be a female and would have been Misa's neighbor for awhile and she'd act as her older sister and protector). I think it'd be a good idea for Misa to have another female around so she isn't surrounded by so much testosterone. Plus, Harry's character (female or not) has so much potential to play with. Maybe, maybe not. Either way, Light will not be made out to be a likable character.**

* * *

"_Please~ _Light-kun!" Misa begged her boyfriend. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I said _no_, Misa!" Light snapped, swatting her away from him. "I don't have the time for such things! I have to help Ryuzaki catch Kira and prove my innocence!" Both of them knew that he was doing no such thing.

"But Light-kun!" Misa said, losing her patience, though she quickly covered it up. "Misa-Misa and Light-kun haven't gone on a date in weeks! Light-kun promised he'd take Misa out today."

Light suddenly snapped, standing up from his chair with a snarl and shoving Misa to the ground, ignoring her muffled cry of pain as she landed awkwardly on her ankle.

He was about to start on her again when he was cut off by a flat voice, and turned to see Ryuzaki (L) standing in the doorway with a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"The chances of Light-kun being Kira are raised to 63%." L, the world's greatest detective, stated with his head cocked to the side slightly. "Only people with psychological profiles similar to Kira's would raise a hand against a woman. Narcissism, need for control, explosive temper, superiority complex…" the detective trailed off, staring at the number one Kira suspect with his large panda eyes, observing the slight flash in his rival's eyes before it was quickly covered up and a smile replaced it.

"I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki." Light said with an air of having said it much too often in the past year. "Misa just stumbled and fell when I shifted in my chair." He said with a shrug, grabbing Misa's hand tightly as he roughly pulled her up, causing her to wince slightly. He gave her a quick look, daring her to contradict his explanation.

This was all for naught, of course. L wouldn't be considered the best detective in history if he couldn't read a situation such as this.

L made a noncommittal noise, staring at Light for another moment before turning his searching gaze to Light's supposed 'girlfriend', though the man in question certainly didn't deserve such a pure-hearted and loyal girl to love him.

"Are you hurt, Misa?" he asked blandly, carefully scanning how she was putting as much of her weight as she could on her right leg.

"Misa's okay." Said girl stated, nervously brushing her blonde hair out of her face and giving her friend a wide-eyed smile, though it didn't quite reach her slightly watery blue eyes.

L looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her when Light's attention was diverted back to the computer screen, lips thinning slightly when the beautiful model and actress gave him another more nervous smile before doing her best not to limp as she went to the couch, where she stayed until she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, it was to the feeling of her ankle being wrapped up in a bandage with steady hands, careful not to jostle the area and cause her pain. Once the task was done, she felt warm, strong arms gently picking her up and carrying her slowly to her room, placing her on the bed and draping a warm comforter over her. She heard a glass of water and a container of some sort (pain pills?) being placed on her nightstand.

She felt a brief touch of lips against her forehead, and a quite whisper, wishing her good dreams, before the body moved away towards her bedroom door.

"Thank you." Misa whispered, having opened her eyes to see a figure with wild black hair hunched over as he left the room. She wondered to herself why the strange man who accused her of being a murderer (copy-cat or not) cared more for her than her boyfriend. The 'pervert' (she knew that he wasn't really, she was just trying to get a reaction from him) had always shown more concern and interest in her than her so-called 'perfect' Light.

L paused briefly, inwardly cursing at being caught, before nodding and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Reviews are both appreciated and motivating. :)**

**I haven't read any of the manga for this fandom, so I'm going off the anime here.**


End file.
